


【豆莲】胡桃夹子

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 架空万圣节的胡桃夹子士兵
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 1





	【豆莲】胡桃夹子

生产批号0302的胡桃夹子士兵和男孩相遇时，他才只有五岁。

作为生日礼物的其中之一，胡桃夹子士兵被人从礼品店的橱窗里买来，装进了精巧的包装盒里，它的眼前就一直是漆黑的，直到男孩将盒子拆开，将他取出，它才又得以见到光明。

从生产线上下来经历了很久的黑暗，微小而漫长地随着同批生产的伙伴们颠簸到礼品店，它在橱窗里又度过了许久的时光，看着终日不变的景色，身边的同伴被来来往往的顾客带走，谁也不知道彼此会去向何处，胡桃夹子也只有等待。

“一成，这是奶奶从商店街特意给你买的礼物，很漂亮吧？”

“嗯？这是什么呀…”

“是你在动画里看到的胡桃夹子呀，你看。”

它被一双轻柔的手拿出来，正对着男孩的眼睛，男孩的样貌很可爱，黑色的碎发覆盖着前额，大大的黑眼睛因为注视着他而显得圆溜溜的。

“是一样的啊。”

木质的可动关节人偶，大约只有父亲的手掌那么大，身体的配件很精细，穿着鲜红色的上衣，紫色的长裤，还有很神气的长靴。颇具卡通感的鲜明五官，还有脸颊正中的腮红，整个看上去有点严肃又有点可爱。

“喜欢吗？要和奶奶道谢哟。”

“谢谢奶奶！”

随后它就被男孩握在手里，小孩子的手还很有力气，靠着一股新鲜劲儿，男孩直到上床休息才把它给放下。

胡桃夹子士兵作为这个家里新的一员，从大人们的口中了解到了很多事情。这里是豆原的家，他们为了庆祝最小的一成过生日，聚集在这里，为他买了许多的礼物，家里的人都很温柔和善，在一成玩累了休息后，它被家里的母亲放在了床头。

“总是站着很辛苦吧。”

自言自语着的母亲用手帕包住它的身体，然后也让它躺下了。家里的动静也随着一成的入睡而渐渐消弭，胡桃夹子士兵不想就这样陷入黑暗，就偷偷地从手帕里坐起来，木质的关节发出奇特的响声。

那男孩正在熟睡。长长的睫毛垂着，圆圆的脸颊贴在枕头上，他抱着一只比他大得多的白熊玩偶，玩偶也闭着眼睛。

他是我的小主人了。

它很想和男孩的母亲一样，轻抚他的脸颊，拍拍他的后背，哄他入睡。要是能像八音盒一样会唱美妙的歌该多好，要是能长大像白熊一样被他软绵绵地拥抱着入睡该多好，胡桃夹子士兵缓慢地动着自己手臂的关节，挪到了床头柜的边缘，看着底下柔软的床垫，跃了下去，正好摔在男孩的枕边。

男孩均匀而安稳的呼吸，一下一下地吹拂着他，还带着生日蛋糕和睡前热牛奶的香气。

手帕没有一起掉下来，可是胡桃夹子士兵不会觉得冷，所以没关系。

小孩子的新鲜劲来得快去得也快，最初几日，男孩去哪儿都要把它攥在手里，无论是在家里，还是在幼儿园，见到谁他都要炫耀一下新得到的礼物，别人想借去看看都不肯。可是过了几天，男孩陪着母亲逛街，又喜欢上了新的玩具，央求几声母亲便又为他买来了。

“那这兵人要放哪里？”

“都拿着！”

“别任性，你的手太小了，还要牵着妈妈，只能拿一个。”

“那……”

男孩的眼里带了为难，它却不能用任何的表情来回应，如果它能变化出表情，此时平行的嘴角应该是耷拉下去的，睁开的眼睛也会难过地闭上。

“我们把它放好吧。”

男孩看着母亲将它放进店里的纸袋里，抱着新玩具继续走在回家的路上，男孩突然就不那么喜欢新玩具了，他产生出一种现在还无法解释的感情。

回到家里，男孩又把它取出来，看了一会，用小小的手指，把它摆成各种姿势，一会儿坐着，一会儿站立。

“我给你带了新朋友啊，你高兴吗？”

新玩具趾高气扬地在它旁边，玩具之间偶尔也能继续对话。

“你是不是很受宠啊？”

“……”

胡桃夹子士兵因为没能站稳而歪倒下去。

“呀，这里蹭掉了！”

男孩慌张地拿着它去找母亲，最后是用红色的水彩笔修补好了缺失的那块油漆，新玩具不知不觉地就被遗忘在收纳箱里，落上了尘灰。

即便如此，孩子天真善变的心性也是难以改变的，只是它却一直没能走出来。被那双小而温热的掌心包裹着的感触，可爱的手指将它的关节摆弄成各种形状，在他枕边陪伴着度过漫长宁静的夜晚，这些记忆逐渐充实了玩具的人生。

可是总会来到的，不被需要的时刻。

胡桃夹子士兵注视着被放在房间角落箱子里的玩具们，有损坏的，就会在某个固定的时间被母亲装进黑色的袋子里，扔出去处理掉，没有损坏的就先放在那里，想起来就可能送出去给别人，想不起来就一直放在那儿。

它的处境倒是还好，男孩到了不沉迷这类玩具的年纪，它因为有着礼物的含义，就被放在书桌的角落，充当字典旁边的装饰品。每天晚上它都能注视着男孩一段时间，看着他时而苦恼时而平静地对着书本作业，或者是高兴地翻着漫画，也会有无所事事的时候，男孩非常罕见地，会和他对上视线，每当这时，它就会感到脸颊中间的红漆在发烫似的，它是多么期待男孩再一次拿起它，和以前一样握在手里，摆弄起它的关节……毕竟它已经很久没有活动过了。

“真是很长时间了啊。”男孩歪着头想了想，“有十年吗？”

很快他就忘记了这个问题，站起来伸了个懒腰，倒在床上去了。

一旦对方离开书桌，它就不能再看到男孩，也许称为少年更加合适。

这是字典告诉它的，字典还告诉它，它产生了一种名为依恋的情感，这种情感是普通的玩具所不能拥有的。

胡桃夹子士兵也跟着字典和词典学习了更加流畅的语言，它希望有一天可以直接对少年说出自己的心声。

又在窗边经历了几次春秋，它记住了许多字典词典告诉它的内容，少年留在书桌前的时间越来越少，就连视线的交错也成为奢望。

直到不被需要的时刻到来。

它看不见自己的模样，时间太久了，木质的身躯因为被放在窗边，受潮又风干，产生了裂缝，颜色也不复从前的鲜亮。母亲为少年收拾书桌时，小声说着这东西该收好了。

其实是想扔掉吧。

这么想着，母亲想起这是奶奶买给少年的礼物，便又放下了手，转而将它放置在杂物间的柜子里了。

它焦急地在充满灰尘的柜子里，却不能动弹，这里传来诸多不被需要的旧物的抱怨声，它们让它认命，让它认同成为废品的命运。胡桃夹子士兵保持沉默，安静地站在柜子的前方，想着字典教会它说的那句话。

少年回到家里，坐在书桌前休息，发现桌角熟悉的兵人不见了，他站起来，去询问母亲。

“放在这儿的东西呢？”

“我看太旧，放杂物间了。”

“动它干嘛啊，我去拿回来。”

少年打开杂物间的门，这里很少被打扫，他皱着眉打量了一圈，看到柜子上的它，脸色稍霁。

“你在这啊。”

少年太久没有碰到它了，记忆中小小的手，现在也长大了，可以轻易地将它全部握在手心里。

“你不在，我不太习惯，还是把你放回去吧？”

它格外珍惜这短短的时间，从杂物间到少年的房间，也不过一两分钟，可是它却等待了很久很久。

放回去之前，少年似乎勾起怀旧的思绪，将它摆成敬礼的姿势，而后又恢复原状，抚摸着它身上的裂缝，喃喃自语。

“什么时候变成这样的……”

它也跟着难过，也明白这也许是最后和少年接触的机会了，只有在他的掌心里，才有可能传达出想说的话语，这是玩具的秘密。

“不要…放开…我……”

“嗯？”

少年闻言下意识地往门外看去，随后检查了手机。

“谁在说话……”

他低头看了一眼手里的木偶。

“总不会是你吧。”

说完，他自己也笑了，那是和小时候如出一辙的可爱笑容。

End


End file.
